Final Round
Final Round is the fourth episode of the Great Saiyaman Saga and the one hundred ninety-seventh overall episode of Dragon Ball Z. The original Japanese title is "Hono no Kessho!! Goku ka Paikuhan ka!?" The episode first aired on August 25, 1993. Summary Goku is fighting in the semi-finals of the Other World Tournament against the dinosaur-looking fighter, Maraikoh. They charge at each other, but neither one can hit each other. Pikkon thinks to himself that Goku lacks focus. Maraikoh finally hits Goku and sends him flying through some meteors, but Goku recovers and flies toward Maraikoh, who grabs a large meteor and prepares to throw it at Goku. Suddenly, Goku fires an energy beam that blows the meteor into pieces. Maraikoh hides himself, but Goku senses his energy and kicks him hard. Then, Goku grabs his tail and throws him out of the ring. Goku wins the match! Pikkon observes Goku, looking forward to fighting him. King Kai insults West Kai because his student lost, but West Kai says he told Maraikoh to throw the fight because he didn't think it was fair for both of the remaining fighters to be his students. King Kai gets mad, and the two argue about whether Goku or Pikkon will win the fight. Then, West Kai makes a bet. If Goku beats Pikkon, he'll give King Kai his planet. King Kai says if Pikkon wins, he'll become West Kai's servant. Goku walks towards King Kai, but his stomach suddenly growls. Grand Kai laughs and shows Goku some food that was cooked for him. Pikkon is about to fight his opponent. King Kai wants Goku to watch, but Goku says that he knows who will win. Meanwhile, East Kai is making her students run laps for losing their fights. Pikkon defeats his opponent, and waits to fight Goku in the Final Round. However, Goku is still eating. King Kai drags him towards the ring. East Kai leaves her students to see the finals. The fight begins. Goku hits Pikkon a few times, but Pikkon doesn't flinch. Goku tells him to block when he uses his real strength, but Pikkon suddenly punches Goku. Goku recovers, and the two start firing a series of blasts at each other. Goku and Pikkon both have energy beams following them. They fly towards each other and go up at the last second, making the beams hit each other and explode. Both fighters land, and there's a struggle. Goku pushes Pikkon towards the edge, but Pikkon taunts Goku and pushes him back a little. Pikkon wonders why he can't push Goku back any farther. Pikkon tries to kick Goku, but Goku dodges it at the last second. Pikkon tells Goku that he's impressed, then removes his weighted clothing. Goku picks it up and tells Pikkon about Piccolo and how he wears weighted clothes for training too. Goku tosses the clothes aside and powers up to Super Saiyan. Fights Goku vs. Maraikoh Pikkon vs. Torbie (Unseen) Goku vs. Pikkon Category:Great Saiyaman Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z